The UPA Book I
by Spartan 53
Summary: Gumball Watterson was an ordinary 12 year old cat with ordinary problems. But after one fateful night that will all change.
1. The Fight

The U.P.A.

It was a dark, cold, rainy night in the small town of Elmore. Everyone in the small town were trying to close their eyes until they were interupted by the sound of thunder booming in their ears. By the Watterson's house people had an even harder time of trying to go to sleep, due to the raised voices of Gumball and Nicole Watterson.

"GUMBALL WATTERSON EXPLAIN TO ME HOW YOU SET THE SCHOOL POOL ON FIRE!" Yelled an obviously furious Nicole.

Gumball then retorted," FOR THE LAST F*** TIME MOM, IT WASN'T MY FAULT, TOBIAS, JAMIE, AND TINA BEAT ME TO A PULP, THEN THEY SET THE POOL ON FIRE!"

Nicole was shocked at Gumball's behavior and language, rage consumed her mind and body and she couldn't hold it in.

"HOW DARE YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE AND SWEAR TO ME!" Nicole bellowed,"GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE, **NOW****! **

Gumball just glared at her angrily, picked up a brown sweater, and left, slamming the door as he left.

Nicole growled, angrily she grabbed the couch and threw it out the window. She then turned around to see her family, shivering in the corner, in fear of the blue felines rage. Lexy Watterson then squeaked something in the quietest voice she could.

Nicole turned to her daughter angrily then spoke in a one of those quiet scary voices.

"What did you say?" she asked firmly.

The scared pink cat then answered," Um I just wanted to say that maybe Gumball could have been telling the truth."

"Go up to your room, NOW!" Nicole yelled

Lexy was about to argue but knew better than to disobey her mother so she went up stairs without a word.

Nicole then turned to the others.

"Up stairs, GO," Nicole told them as she sat on the couch staring at the ceiling.

(In Elmore Park)

Gumball angrily sat on a cold, wet bench as the rain poured on his head. Thoughts swirld around in his head. 'Why the hell couldn't that b**** listen to him and trust him for his word', was the main thought in his mind and it made him mad.

Suddenly a Black van burst through the gates of the park and headed strait for the blue cat. Gumball screamed and made run for it not looking back. Suddenly he felt an extreme amount of pain in his back. He started to slow down getting woozier by the second. He tried to keep running, but couldn't and collapsed. The last thing he saw was men walking toward him and dragging him to the van.


	2. The UPA

Gumball groaned as slowly opened his eyes to a dark room lit only by a dim light overhead. The light was so dim that he could barely make out a metal table that had a bunch of papers on it and a door. He tried to get up from the chair he was sitting in but was held back by metal restraints. Suddenly the door opened and a figure approached him and sat down in a chair that was on the other side ofthe table,

"Ahh your finally awake, have had you a good sleep?" The man asked.

Gumball just stared at the figure with a confused look on his face.

" If I had a penny for everytime someone gave me that face...", The man started only to end with a small chuckle.

Gumball just stared blankly at the man not knowing what to do. He then spoke up.

" Where am I?" He asked.

The mans smile fades and a more serious look comes across his face. Slowly moving into the light, Gumball could start seeing the man more clearly. He had a well shaved beard and mustache, his hair was an light brown color. He was wearing a blue t-shirt that had the letters " UPA" sewn onto it.

" Kid, your at the UPA, the biggest universe protecting agency in in Sector 316," the man repied.

Gumball just sat there, was this a dream, was he going isane, or was he just kiddnapped and taken to a secret orgaization.

" By the way, the names Mark," the man said as he extended his arm to Gumball.

Gumball just stared at him with a look that told Mark,"Seriously?"

Mark looked at Gumball with a confused look, then saw the restaints.

"Damb it," Mark said," I thought I told that idiot to not put you in restraints."

Pushing a button on the desk, the restraints slowly released the blue feline.

Gumball got up and streched then sat back down. 'Better not make a run for it, there's no telling what this guy will do to me', he thought.

" Whats the UPA," Gumball then asked as he streched his arms and legs some more.

Mark grinned.

"It stands for Universal Protection Association," he answered," we basicly protect universes from totall annihilation from evil tyrants who want nothing more than to kill or torture innocent beings."

Gumball looked down at the cement floor. He then looked up.

"Why am I here?" he asked.

Mark's smile faded (again).

" Two weeks ago, we got a message from a man who calls himself, Lord Concord. In this message he claimed we took something from him and would punish us for it by destroying universes, starting with yours. It took me me a while to convince the head master to have you be the one to protect your universe, since you are sort of an idiot. NO OFFENCE, I think you would be perfect for this cause you have potential, a great potential that needs to be unlocked," he said, "All I need now is for you to agree to be a part of protecting your universe."

Gumball just sat there, trying to absorb the word that mark had said.

"How long will I be here?" Gumball asked.

" Until Concord attacks," Mark answered,"In the mean time you will be trained and be sent on missions to help prepare you for what ever lies ahead."

Gumball thought some more. He would be leaving his life behind for a now one and might not ever see his family again. Well excluding his mom.

"Can I go back and get somethings?"

"Sure, just nothing big."

Gumball sat just sat there, then grinned.

"When do I start?"

Mark smiled,"Right now."

**HEY IT'S A ME. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, School work you know. Any ways R&R.**


End file.
